Saved by the Griffins
by Kushanada
Summary: He gave his life to prevent its escape. Now, given his second chance, he will rise as a practitioner of a lost species. His gratefulness to them gives him the strength to go on his own path to being great.
1. People Don't Live Forever

Hello all! This is a story I've made because i am sick and tired of the unoriginal stories so far. The transported person almost always joins fairy tail. they almost always have some type of dragon slayer magic. the almost always have instant access to eternano. I am trying to open the door a little wider here. characters will be just a bit off, and I am sorry for that.

* * *

Chapter One: _People Don't Live Forever _

It hurt. Hurt so much. The seal was not meant to have another grafted upon it. The pain. The pain washed over him as fearsome and ferocious as the waves of a tsunami. He could feel his skin froth and bubble from the searing nature of the demonic chakra bursting from his stomach. His screams of agony were only overshadowed by a roar of freedom. The gigantic mass known as the Kyuubi was slowly pulling itself from his container of twelve years. "**I**...**am**...**FREE!" **The sheer force of its bellow blew down the trees with more force than the gales of a hurricane. Pain filled cerulean eyes stared in horror at the glistening crimson fur coat.

"_I can't let it free!_" His willpower was strong. His conviction was unbreakable. He loosely grabbed one of the kunai pinning him to a Konoha Ancient. Filling his rapidly weakening body with his dwindling chakra, he stared off to the side. To his team mates. "I guess I won't be Hokage after all guys..." he said to them, with a bitter smile.

"**What are you doing boy?! I...will...not die!**" The Kyuubi tried to force the rest of its body out before he could enact his plan.

"You will never be free again Kyuubi!" He let out his own roar, the sound sending dual emotions of sadness and conviction. The sheer will the boy had stalled the escape of the mighty bijuu enough for him to go through with the only solution.

"**Damn you boy! Damn you mongrel!**" The Kyuubi was struggling to free his lower half.

"_Never..._" With his wavering focus, he plunged the kunai through his jugular. As his vision darkened, the boy noticed the forming figure of a being garbed in white. It floated, for it had no feet. The torso was, at best, emaciated. The ribs were visible enough to count and the line of a nice cut stretched from its chest to its navel. Its arms could encircle him twice, and the black claws that tipped its hands could rend his flesh easily. A white mane of hair, greater than any other, spiked around. Behind a sneer, black fangs gripped a black tanto. Great furrowed, perhaps eternally, eyebrows brought attention the obsidian around a pure ivory. As he gave his dying breath, he witnessed the mighty Kyuubi dissolving into scarlet particles, back into his body. His head drooped and his body hung limply. Uzumaki Naruto...was dead.


	2. I'll Gladly Learn From You

I'd like to say that Naruto won't be the only one to crossover. I won't be creating any new characters beside the mentors. Feel free to ask questions and any constructive criticism

* * *

Chapter Two: _I'll Gladly Learn From You_

"_Child._" The word was not spoken, but nonetheless it was heard. Cerulean eyes snapped open to the world. They were immediately shut as the bright light of the sun beamed into them. Naruto waited a few seconds, before he started opening his eyes a little at a time. The most he could discern from his surroundings was the stone underneath him. He awkwardly stumbled unto his feet. Then he fell. He tried again, and again to the same result.

"_What_...?" He did not notice he did not talk out loud.

_"Easy child."_ An undignified squawk sprang from his throat. Naruto whirled, uneasily, towards the source. Large amber eyes, as big as his old friend Chouji, bored into him. A wicked platinum beak gleamed in the sunlight. Beyond that, it was so blue and green. From the head, to the body, wings, tail, and odd feet. The head was an awkward mix of a bird and some type of feline with bat like ears. Feather sprang up from its skull down the base of its neck. Its chest was a half mane of fluffy feathers. Powerful legs formed a little behind and were tipped with feet that that had talons. A bird's body fused into a spotted feline's. The hind legs had paws tipped similarly with five claws. It has a tail that swirled and moved like the wind. The most easily seen was its large white, blue, and green wings.

Naruto stumbled back only to trip over his own hind legs. Naruto squawked again, and noticed this time that the sound was a little too good to be possible. Naruto frantically searched over his body and noticed, to his horror, he looked like a baby image to the thing in front of him. "_You are trying to do too much for a child_."

"_Wh-what's happened to me?!_"

"_I found you on the brink of death, child, forcing you into my shape was the only way i could have my magic save you._" Magic? There was no magic, only, only, Naruto found he could not remember why it could not be magic.

"_Can I ever turn back?_"

"_Perhaps with time child, now, tell me the name of the one I saved, hmm?_"

"_U-Uzumaki...Uzumaki Naruto..._"

"_Nice, child, you may call me Venitus. Now tell why a young one like you were in such a critical condition." _Naruto managed a grimace through his beak.

"_I...I was saving my friends..._" Venitus felt the importance of the statement, and carefully noted the way Naruto bent his front legs to his stomach.

"_Does it have to do with that rune?"_ Naruto furrowed his feathered face. He could feel it was tied into the subject. Naruto looked down. Upon his stomach was a design of scarlet, contrasting sharply with his feathers. Naruto nodded hesitantly. Venitus lowered his great head and nodded himself. "_I sense great evil within, as I speak the malevolence within is thrashing and roaring like a tornado. Child, Naruto, what is there is serious."_

_"I know Venitus, I-I don't think I can keep it in control anymore. Once...just because i was weak, it was almost set free." _Venitus' blue head tilted to the side.

"_Then become stronger, little Naruto." _Naruto let out a pitiful squawk.

"_But how!" _Venitus straightened up and closed his eyelids.

"_I will train you, little Naruto. The blood of Griffins now flow through your veins. We are kin_" Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. He struggled to his feet and shuffled over to Venitus. With the little strength his young limbs could use, he raised up on his hind legs, his forelegs trying to wrap around the bigger griffin's legs.

"_Thank you, thank you..._" Venitus gently grasped Naruto with his taloned feet.

"_Of course, little Naruto. You my child now. My little cubling." _


	3. I'll Miss You So Much

I know I'm most likely going to get a lot of flak for changing appearances of so much, but it would be improbable to be the same after the transformation.

* * *

Chapter Three _I'll Miss You So Much_

Naruto stared down to human feet. He was physically the same age as he was when the Kyuubi was almost released. He was garbed in blue pants and a skin tight long-sleeved blue shirt. A bluish green jacket was draped around his shoulders, he was not really wearing it. The hood was up, covering his similarly bluish green hair. Only the shadow of his amber eyes could be seen. "So this is the end, Father Veni?"

The griffin nodded his regal head. "_Yes, my son. You are no longer a cubling by griffin standards, you haven't been for a while. It's time for the child to fly from the coop." _ Naruto nodded and stared into the stone of their mountain cave.

Venitus nodded his large head and unfurled his great wings. With a single flap, the large mythical creature took to the sky. _Great Gale of the Sky Griffin. _A monstrous force of wind blasted from the sky. Naruto jumped back, partially transforming into his own griffin form. His uncovered feet were replaced with blue paws equipped with obsidian claws. His fingers grew scaly and thinner with black talons springing forth. His eyes sharpened, and his wings and tail grew through special slots in his clothing. _Rending Claws of the Sky Griffin_. Venitus' fast talons blindsided Naruto. The sharpness of the talons were augmented by the wind he called forth.

_Shredding Rain of the Sky Griffin_. Naruto flapped his wings hard and feathers sharper than swords flew away from his wings to Venitus.

_Swift Flight of the Sky Griffin_. The griffin seemed to disappear before reappearing behind his surrogate son. _Crushing Bite of the Sky Griffin. _Venitus was prepared to bite, before Naruto used his own _Swift Flight of the Sky Griffin_.

_Lash of the Sky Griffin_. The tail Naruto grew moved like a whip and blasted several crescents of wind.

_Call of the Sky Griffin._ Venitus let out a an interesting sound between a caw and a roar that completely obliterated the lashes. _Swift Flight of the Sky Griffin._ _Rending Claws of the Sky Griffin. _

Naruto could not move fast enough. With a shriek, he performed his only protective spell _Barrier of the Sky Griffin_. A certifiable sphere of wind covered Naruto, and his father's talons scraped off of it painfully.

"_Very good, my little Naruto but..._" _Unique Sky Griffin Attack: Hurricane of Venitus. _With fierce beats of his, Venitus gathered the wind currents around. A storm seemed to be born. The shield Naruto made could not stand of the force the hurricane made. It was broken instantly. The strength Naruto had was sapped and he glided to the ground gently. "_I can teach you no longer, my little cubling. From here, all your strength must come from within." _Naruto nodded. "_I truly love you, son. Go and give those Earthland humans hell._"

"Yes, Father."


	4. On The Road To Being Complete

I don't plan to make The Kyuubi an evil figure. It's just that at the forest of death, Kyuubi still hated Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Four: _On The Road To Being Complete_

Life seemed boring, Naruto found. He had been wondering Earthland for a few weeks and had not encountered any sort of entertainment. The seal had yet to return black and Naruto felt like he would forever have it crimson. Naruto sighed. The issue would have to be addressed. He could feel The Kyuubi's youki beat into the cage, and therefore, him. He sighed again. Naruto unfurled his wings and flew from the forest he was in, towards the sky. It was time to meet the Kyuubi.

Naruto did not stop flying until he found the most deserted area he could find. He landed heavily in a meadow circled by a river. "Ready or not..." Naruto said to himself. Naruto could only meditate in his new, true form. His mindscape, he found, was the same as it always was. Except for one thing. A malevolent red glow stained the walls. "Kyuubi..." A giant scarlet eye, as big as Venitus, opened.

"**Boy...**" The Kyuubi was surprisingly complacent. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, what was wrong with him? "**Come to** **gloat?**"

"What?"

The Kyuubi roared," **Do not play with me boy!**" The Kyuubi glared into Naruto's confused eyes. The Kyuubi sighed "**I forgot. I am in the dumbest possible host...**"

"Hey! I'm not dumb you fuckin fox!"

"**Watch your tone boy! Even in my weakened state I could crush you underneath my paw!**" Weakened?

"What are you talking about...Kyuubi?"

"**Stupid boy...I am a being of youki. By transforming your ****_human_**** and ****_inferior _****chakra into my demonic chakra, I live. This world...Earthland...has no chakra. ****_You_**** have no chakra...I am dying.**" Naruto did not know how to feel. He should be happy, a demon was about to die, but he still did not want The Kyuubi to die.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?"

"**You would...help...me?**" For the first time in a long time, The Kyuubi was confused.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just...don't want a death on my conscious...or something..." They left out the awkward fact that Naruto had, in fact, committed suicide to prevent its escape.

"**Perhaps...if there was a way for me to convert this...eternano.**" Naruto cocked his head the side.

"The only way I know is a total rebirth. Father had to override my body with his eternano for it to work...you have to let me convert you."

The Kyuubi let out a reluctant breath and the malevolence that was its being was exuded. The Kyuubi began to shrink until he was the same size as Naruto. "**Begin,** **boy.**" Naruto grumbled before focusing his magic. The Kyuubi closed its eyes, fully expecting to die in the process. The Kyuubi began to glow white, like the eternano entering him. The process was not long. With the Kyuubi consciously agreeing to it, it was a simple take over. The crimson kitsune that it use to be, was replaced by a white one. The Kyuubi's eyes opened, revealing pure white surrounding the dot of a pupil. The Kyuubi roared and Naruto felt pain again. The tag holding the seal was peeling. Naruto awakened to the real world.

Once again was the body of a kitsune forcing its way out. "**Do not worry boy...I owe** **you. I...am whole once more.**" The now white form of the Kyuubi exuded an ethereal form of eternano. "**Boy, as The Kyuubi, as Kurama, I bless you with my** **gift and my companionship**." Kurama bowed its head while his new magic carved another natural magic his genes. The pain was excruciating. Naruto blacked out under the protection of the white kitsune.

* * *

Alright, so tell me if Kurama revealing its name like that. Ciao~


	5. This Means Gruesome Training Doesn't It?

Chapter 5 _This Means Gruesome Training Doesn't It?_

Naruto awoke to the movement of something beneath him. Amber eyes snapped open to assess the situation. His body felt sore, his eternano channels felt strained, and his mind felt odd. The most noticeable feeling was, despite the absurdity of it, Naruto felt lighter. It was not on a physical sense, as his body felt horrible all the way through, but a metaphysical one.

"**Naruto, you are awake.**" The pseudo-griffin was reminded that something was carrying him.

"_Kyuubi?_" The boy hesitantly asked.

"**You may call me Kurama, child.**" Kurama rumbled gently.

"_Where are we going...Kurama?_"

"**A group of men in armor were about to chance upon us. I decided it best to leave, I had no desire to fight humans while having to protect one as fragile as you.**" Naruto sat up slowly, and noticed that he was on Kurama's back. Two of the kitsune's tail on both sides of him, like rails, to keep him from falling off.

"_You might not have had to fight. That could have beenmy chance to familiarize myself with the humans of Earthland._" The boy said weakly. The Kyuubi briefly glanced back at Naruto with his spectral eyes.

"**I am a large...fox to them. Most likely to be labelled as "unknown species" and attacked with extreme prejudice. At the time, you were also in your griffin body. I could not chance anything, you will have another chance to talk to these...humans.**" Naruto shrieked weakly.

"_Why am I so weak, Kurama?_" Naruto decided to change the topic with a question. The kitsune stopped walking and gently wrapped a tail around the griffin, then he lowered him to the ground.

**"A mere side effect. Divine gifts are bestowed by implanting a very small amount of essence. Human essence is extremely malleable and able to adapt to it relatively easily, your essence as a griffin only made things a little difficult to fulfill the process.**"

"_...what?_" The white demon sighed.

"**I give you power. Power make you feel tired. Griffin soul make it difficult.**" It explained slowly. Naruto would have pouted if he did not have a beak.

"_That's just mean, Kurama._" The kitsune shrugged its shoulders before it started walking again.

"**I gave to you a speck of my power, boy, enough for you to use my branch of...magic. The strain you possibly feel in your eternano channel is caused from my divine energy, it has linked with your body. Like all energy, the max you have can only increase through time, and practice.**" Naruto's sharp hearing caught the evil chuckle of Kurama when he said "practice". Naruto trilled nervously. He also wondered how he could be a demon and call his eternano "divine".

"_What is your power Ku?_" The Kyuubi growled.

"**Call me Ku again and I will incinerate you where you stand.**" The white flames that burst into existence around the griffin were unnecessary, but useful. Naruto nodded his head rapidly. "**My power is over light, like all kitsune. With its power, I draw the abiilities to use both illusions and flame.**" Naruto nodded, he could hear the smugness in Kurama's voice, while carefully navigating around the white embers.

"_So I'll be able to use light just like you now?_" The Kyuubi's roar of laughter made Naruto trip.

"**I'd think not boy! You are still as hopeless and illusions as you'll ever be and your flame is probably be weaker than a kit!**" Once again, Naruto would have pouted. "**...heh...your a funny boy, Naruto. But do not worry. No boy under my guidance will stay as useless in the manipulation of light!**" Naruto suddenly felt a chill, as the booming laughter from the Kyuubi went evil a slight tinge.


	6. Why Did I Have To Save You?

Chapter 6 _Why Did I Have To Save You?_

"**Alright, Naruto, the first step to kitsune training is sensing the light. This part should be easy since you had to do the same for your griffin training.**" Kurama briefly explained. Naruto nodded his mythical head. He barred his eyes from seeing the world, then he focused. Time pass, slowly, and the griffin was starting to get frustrated. The wind was being selfish.

Every time the "divine" eternano within him would resonate, the wind attached to his "mythical" eternano would act up. Naruto roared shrilly in impatience. The white kitsune was observing silently. The Kyuubi knew the reason why his blessed was failing. "_Damn it! Why won't it work!_" Naruto raged. The wind's anger stirred around him, just as angrily.

"_Blue-winged-ours! Not-white-fur!_" The wind buffeted him as a scold. Kurama continued to stand off to the side, staring dispassionately. Naruto frowned and furrowed his feathered brow, his spine of feathers shifting in the wind."_Ours! Family-our-blessed! Body-power-gifted by-us! Us-blue-powers!_" Naruto squawked as the wind made a mini typhoon around him. Naruto noticed the Kyuubi's ivory eyes and remembered "**Griffin soul make it difficult.**" Not a highlight to remember, but in the odd way Naruto could think, the solution presented itself. Naruto shifted to his mostly human form and grinned when the wind started to die down."_Hehe-silly boy-you-realize?_" The wind receded almost completely, leaving just a trace to "hug" him.

"**Now comes the painful part, boy.**" Naruto opened his mouth to ask what he meant, before the answer struck him-painfully. As a griffin, wind was tied into his very blood. His affinity to it, was unparalleled. At the same time, it was the bond of blood that stopped the wind's wrath. As a human, only enough of a trace to be recognized by the wind was left. The light was the problem. There was no tie of blood. As far as it was concerned, a human had no right to it. And the point it made was delivered easily.

Light could not carry words like the wind could, but it could present emotions and feelings just find. The blue haired male was reminded once more of The Kyuubi escaping. Just much worse. His skin did not burn. It bubbled instantly and sloughed off in waves, red as his blood boiled and evaporated. "**Focus through it, boy! Only through determination will you be accepted!**" It was the first time Kurama talked during the whole process. Even with his exceptional hearing, the words sounded dull. He convulsed on the ground, the grass around him burning fiercely.

"_Focus...FOCUS!_" Naruto channeled his "divine" eternano.

**KIN?** Naruto screamed mentally. Light had a much stronger essence than the wind. **BLESSED? PROVE! **The white kitsune walked forward slowly. The steam rising from the body before him.

"**You alive boy**?" The body twitched and seemed to crack. It shook, like an egg ready to be broken by the chick. Naruto's body burst open to reveal a singled tailed, bluish green kitsune.

"**NO! AGAIN?!**" The Kyuubi chuckled.

"**What did you expect, Naruto? Divine energy such as mine will never accept a human.**" Naruto twitched. "**Time for training like a kitsune!**"

* * *

_Several Hours Later _

* * *

Naruto was panting like a dog. His fur was singed, his claws black, his tail still. "**Alright, boy. Do you get how to use the light?**"

Naruto glared weakly,"**Bend light. Illusions. Focus light. Flames.**"

"**Basic, but acceptable. Listen. This will be the only thing I say about this. You are already an adult physically in kitsune years, so I am not obligated to help much. A flame's color does not depict it's strength. Even if you get a white flame, it will not necessarily be as strong as my flame.**" The Kyuubi was licking his left par in between his words. "**Everything from here on is up to you." **The Kyuubi grinned maliciously. "**But. As your companion, I can...help. When I feel it necessary.**" Naruto had an odd feeling that Kurama would just insert attacks to sate its blood lust.

"**Fuck you Kyuubi." **The demonic entity just chuckled, then he lashed Naruto with a tail.

"**Get to work, boy!"**

"_**Damn it! Why did I have to save**_**_you!"_**


End file.
